As the offshore wind turbine market is increasing, there is an increased demand for effective transport of blades at sea. This means that the blades must be arranged in way, which allows many blades to be arranged on a ship or barge, as the sailing from a harbour to a wind turbine installation site, and back, may be regarded as wasted time. One known way is described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,602,700, which shows a system of double frames, where inner frames alone is used for land transport and additional, outer frames along with the inner frames must be provided for stacking of blades for sea transport.
Hence, an improved way of arranging blades for sea transport, where less structural framework is needed would be advantageous. Structural framework not only causes additional cost, but also takes up additional time for arranging the blades for transport at the harbour as well as for installation of the blades at the installation site.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an alternative to the known art. Further objectives appear from the description, claims and figures.